


Dans la grande salle

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Une cape d'invisibilité dans la grande salle...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 4





	Dans la grande salle

**Author's Note:**

> La suite de "Des matins, comme ça" (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4241707/1/) de Thecrazy. (Pas indispensable pour cette suite.)

Par les angelots et tous leurs saints ! Cette nuit à la réserve de la bibliothèque c’était…chaud ! Depuis le temps que je rêve du corps parfait d’Harry… rien que d’y repenser je frissonne et je suis au garde à vous ! Par Salazar, il est vraiment doué avec sa langue et ses mains…. J’ai des étoiles pleins les yeux en le revoyant complètement à moi contre l’étagère. Ses mains douces mais brûlantes, ses baisers fiévreux. Sa voix rauque de désir, j’en frissonne encore. Ce...n’était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Mon érection est décidément fort douloureuse.

En plus, monsieur-je-sais-me-servir-de-mon-corps-comme-un-dieu a eu une idée... Intéressante, le bougre ! Il est venu avec sa cape d’invisibilité me susurrant de façon très érotique que je pouvais toujours l’utiliser pour venir sous la table des gryffondor. Rien que cette idée … je vous épargne mes visions débridées dues à un excès d’hormones. Le plus facile fut de se faufiler par la porte derrière un groupe d’élèves. Et je dois éviter les autres ahuris de sa table. Après avoir passé mon divin corps sous la table et évité deux pieds de me rentrer dans l’estomac, je suis devant mon phantasme. Franchement, moi un Malfoy, poussé par mes envies folles, je suis aux pieds du gryffondor. Si père me voyait. Je retiens de justesse un ricanement : si je me fais pincer ici mon honneur en prendra un sacré coup mais que ne ferais-je pas pour lui ?

Je pose ma main sur son genou et remonte ma main sur sa cuisse. Il enlève une chaussure pour venir poser son pied sur mon torse. Heureusement, il ne pue pas des pieds ! Et merlin même avec ses pieds il est doué… je mets ma deuxième main à contribution. Je l’entends parler avec ses amis comme si de rien n’était. Je m’approche entre ses jambes pour caresser la peau de son ventre. Je le fais languir et c’est ça qui est délicieux. Je le vois grossir pour moi et j’en tire une très grande satisfaction. Ce mec est bandant, il n'y a pas d’autres mots. Ma main vient défaire sa ceinture doucement et son pied à lui a trouvé mes cuisses qu’il caresse tout en évitant soigneusement mon érection franchement douloureuse. Je m’intéresse maintenant à sa fermeture éclair que je descends lentement. Mais ce petit démon a, lui aussi, entrepris de faire pareil à mon pantalon : il a agrippé la fermeture de ses orteils et la descend à la même vitesse que moi. Le sale petit…ho oui c'est trop bon… ho oui Harry…

Il a effleuré mon érection vibrante et j’ai étouffé un gémissement. Je suis si dur pour lui que je deviens saccadé dans mes mouvements. C’est lui qui devrait être fou de désir et excité à mort et mon jeu se retourne contre moi….à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je sors sa verge de son boxer, elle pulse dans ma main trahissant l’état plus qu’avancé d’Harry. Son gland violet est un appel net à la luxure et la goutte en son sommet la larme des anges. Prépare-toi à voler haut mon ange.

Je souffle un peu dessus et je vois la peau se rider un peu alors qu’elle tressaute. Je l’effleure du bout des doigts d'une caresse aussi douce qu’une plume. La peau est douce, vibrante sous mes doigts. J’appuie un peu plus mon toucher. Je sens les pulsations de sa verge qui font écho avec la mienne affreusement douloureuse, mais la mienne devra attendre. Pour le moment c’est Harry qui a droit à un aller simple pour le paradis. Voyez-vous, un Malfoy n’est pas toujours égoïste, surtout quand ça lui fait plaisir. Et ho oui quel plaisir de mettre Harry dans cette situation.

Je l’empoigne doucement et je l’entends toussoter pour masquer un gémissement. J’étale la larme des anges sur son gland, je passe bien sur le frein et sur le dessus presque violet. Ses pieds à lui ont dû trouver le moyen de se déchausser complètement et passent sur mes cuisses et sur mon caleçon frottant doucement mon sexe de la plus exquise des façons.

Le bout de ma langue vient se joindre à la danse sensuelle et érotique. Après quelques va-et-vient, je la fait passer avec douceur sur le haut du gland puis descendre sur toute la longueur. Puis ma langue remonte sur le gland l’enroule de manière possessive. Harry est à moi ! Son corps est à moi. Je le caresse, le flatte. Mes lèvres ne sont pas en reste. Elles effleurent, embrassent, suçotent. Je le prends doucement en bouche et sans m’arrêter je vais au maximum de mes possibilités en glissant mes fines lèvres sur le périmètre de son sexe qui pulse en moi frénétiquement. Je l’ai entendu prendre une grande goulée d’air, submergé par le plaisir. Et une de ses mains s’est faufilée sous la table pour caresser mes cheveux. Moi-même je dois résister à l’envie de gémir par la torture des ses pieds sur mon sexe gorgé. Et moi Harry je suis à toi, je veux être à toi et je te le prouve en te laissant poser tes pieds sur mon corps. C’est un honneur que je te fais.

Ma langue s’enroule autour de sa peau, je la suce avidement, la caresse de mes lèvres, par moment, elle est doucement agressée par mes dents. Je fais volontairement buter sa hampe contre le fond de ma gorge de temps à autre. Je t’ai tellement voulu en moi, je me délecte de chaque seconde. Ses hanches veulent bouger mais je le maintiens en place. Je ne sais pas trop comment il se débrouille là-haut. Granger semble engueuler Weasley, je suppose qu’il les regarde dans le vide plus occupé à ressentir mes caresses qu'à écouter ses amis. C’est tant mieux, je veux toute ton attention sur ce que je te fais ressentir, mes mains sur ton corps brûlant de désir, ma langue sur ton sexe, ne penses qu’à moi Harry, rien qu’à moi !

Sa main se crispe dans mes cheveux et je sens qu'il va bientôt venir. Ses mouvements de bassin sont difficilement contrôlables et ses pieds sur mon sexe ont une cadence effrénée. Le démon : à ce rythme je vais jouir avant lui. Viens pour moi Harry !

Une main vient en renfort et accompagne ma bouche dans ses mouvements. Il ne peut retenir un grognement au moment où il se libère dans ma bouche. Je ralentis mon mouvement en avalant son essence. Tu a un goût délicieux et je m’écarte en essuyant le coin de ma bouche rêveusement. Sa jouissance m’a fait venir dans mon pantalon, finalement moi aussi j’ai vu les étoiles. Sa main caresse doucement ses cheveux alors que Granger l’engueule pour son grognement qui visiblement a été mal interprété. Weasley lui demande d’être solidaire mais Harry leur baragouine qu’il a faim et veux manger tranquille. Moi je ricane intérieurement, jouir tranquille et se remettre d’avoir vu les étoiles oui. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment mieux. Je rhabille Harry et moi aussi. Il remet ses chaussures.

Je ressors de la grande salle avec précaution, encore dans un état cotonneux post-orgasmique. Je me sens bien, j’ai cette sensation du devoir accompli, j’ai rendu ce que Potter m’avait fait en cours de Potion avec la même intensité. Je le vois sortir complètement à côté de ses pompes et, en le frôlant, je lui donne notre prochain lieu de rencontre ainsi que l’heure en lui caressant la paume.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous envoyer en l’air dans le bureau du directeur sous une cape d’invisibilité ?


End file.
